movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of movie ideas
This is a list with all movie ideas on the wiki. Alien series #Alien: Alpha Predator #Alien: Xeno #Aliens vs. Zombies #Upgrade DreamWorks Animation # Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2 # Trolls World Tour # The Croods 2 # B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherwordly Openerations # Over the Hedge 2 # Larry-Boy Returns: A VeggieTales Movie (2021 film) # Buzz-Saw Louie: A VeggieTales Christmas Movie # Calvin & Hobbes (2021 film) # Pingu: The Movie (2021 film) Blue Sky Studios # Spies in Disguise # Ferdinand 2 # Scrat # Nimona # Robots 2: The Attack of the Dark Bots # Rio 3 # Epic 2 Nickelodeon Movies # iCarly: The iMovie # The Loud House Movie # SPY: The Next Generations # The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run # The Victorious Movie # Rugrats: Summer Vacation # The Rugrats Meet Rocket Power # The Rugrats Meet Ginger DC Animated Movie Universe # Teen Titans GO! Back to Hollywood Universal Feature Animation Films * Cruise Vacation DC Movies * Joker * Wonder Woman 1984 * Shazam 2 * LEGO Batman 2 Universal Pictures Films #An American Black Christmas (2022 film) # Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2 # Trolls World Tour # The Croods 2 # B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherwordly Openerations # Over the Hedge 2 # Larry-Boy Returns: A VeggieTales Movie (2021 film) # Buzz-Saw Louie: A VeggieTales Christmas Movie # Calvin & Hobbes (2021 film) # Pingu: The Movie (2021 film) # Fast & the Furious 9 # Fast & Furious 10 # Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw - Part II # Minions: Rise of Gru # The Wild's West # Little Critter (2021 film) # Teletubbies: The Movie (2023 film) # Theodore Tugboat (film) Disney *Tron Animated *Gigantic *Raya and the Last Dragon *How The Chipmunks and Chipettes Joined the Disney Family *Casper Fast & Furious * Fast & the Furious 9 * Fast & Furious 10 * Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw - Part II Illumination # Minions: Rise of Gru # The Wild's West # Little Critter (2021 film) # Teletubbies: The Movie (2023 film) # Theodore Tugboat (film) It's a Laugh Production # The Best Friends Whenever Movie # The Bizaardwark Movie Just Dance #Just Dance LEGO #LEGO Batman 2 Mario # Mario Marvel Cinematic Universe (FranceSwitzerland and SwitzerlandDormammu) *Iron Man 4 *Doctor Strange 2 *Moon Knight *Namor the Sub-Mariner *Captain Marvel: Attack of Supreme Intelligence *Black Widow Marvel Cinematic Universe (Valeyard6282) * Marvel's: The Invaders * Spider-Man Far From Home (Inbuilding) * Illuminati (Inbuilding) * Spider-Man Homecoming 3 (Inbuilding) * Spider-Woman (Inbuilding) * Venom (Inbuilding) Marvel Cinematic Universe (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) *Deadpool 3 *Venom & Carnage *Deadpool 4 Pixar Animation Studios * The Poptropica Movie * Onward * Soul * Cars 4 * A Bug's Life 2 * Toy Story 5 Reel FX Animation Studios * The Book of Life 2 * Rumble * Kung-Fu Space Punch Sony Pictures Animation # Vivo # Hotel Transylvania 4: Happy Holiday's Christmas Wedding # Goosebumps 3: Curse of the Halloween Monsters # Thomas & Friends: The Movie (2023) # Thomas & Friends: The Latent World # The Grinch Returns Christmas # Happy Tree Friends: The Movie (2022 film) # Harry the Penguin: The Movie (film) # Thomas & Friends: Sodor WrestleMania # Thomas & Friends: Escape from the Circus Transformers *Transformers 6 *Transformers 7 Vanguard Animation * Gnome Alone 2 Warner Bros #Scoob! #The iZ Movie #Tom and Jerry (Live Action) #The Smurfs 4 (Film) #The Smurfs Return #Josie and the Pussycats (2022 film) Warner Bros. Animation #The Smurfs & WWE: Smurf Village Smackdown #Looney Tunes: Rabbits to the Rescue #Tom and Jerry & DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Cat and Bat-Mouse #Scooby-Doo! & Josie and the Pussycats: Music of the Mystery #Scooby-Doo! & Jonny Quest: Golden Enchanted Mystery #Tom and Jerry in An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island #Tom and Jerry's Night To Remember #Tom and Jerry Meet Ross Poldark #Top Cat & WWE: New York Smackdown! #The Flintstones & WWE: Bedrock WrestleMania #The Jetsons & WWE: Space Smackdown! #Yogi Bear & WWE: Jellystone Smackdown! #Tom and Jerry & Chitty Chitty Bang Bang #Tom and Jerry: A Christmas Story #Yogi's Gang & WWE: Battle of the Wrestlers #The Banana Splits & WWE: Rock & Roll WrestleMania L'Atelier Animation # Fireheart # Leap 2! The Top of the World/Ballerina 2: New Dreams Reboots * The Little Mermaid Category:Lists Category:Lists of movies Category:Administrators